


Taste like...Love?

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: you can taste everything your soulmate eats and drinks and somehow you get a job working for Bruce wayne when you find out his son is your soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

t was always the same, you’d wake up to the taste of plants or whatever your soulmate ate. He always woke up so early. He must be a vegetarian, the taste of whatever he ate you really hated, it was fine at first but after years of tasting it, you don’t ever want it again.

You really tried to eat a vegetarian diet because every time you ate meat he could taste it and he would try to drown the taste out with something else. You adjusted your diet and ate more vegetables and fruits than meat, even though you’ve never met him you still cared so much for him.

Today you were going to Gotham, it as a really really bad place but you got a job in Wayne Enterprises. It was nothing special but it was a job as the assistant of Mr. Wayne himself. It was a big job for other people who fall in love with all the Wayne’s they see but you were different. You didn’t like the famous Bruce Wayne in that way. He is way too old for you in your opinion. You couldn’t deny that he wasn’t a handsome man but he wasn’t your taste. His sons as well, they were all very handsome in their own ways but only one had caught your attention, Damian Wayne.

He is Bruce’s youngest, right around your age. He’s very handsome and his voice is so beautiful than the rare occasions when he smiles its to die for. There’s just something about him that draws you closer.

But you only wanted your soulmate, the person who was made for you, the one who would accept all your faults and your past like you would do for them, your other half. People rarely find their soulmate and with only taste, it is very complicated to find them.

You didn’t worry about that. You knew one day you’ll find your soulmate and if you didn’t well you’d rather stay alone.

You walked into Wayne enterprise, head held night and suit nice clean. You were greeted by security asking who you were. “I’m y/n l/n and I’m here because it’s my first day as mister Wayne’s assistant…. would you mind showing me where that is exactly?” You asked in a confident tone trying to hide your nervousness.

He turned his head and beckoned someone over and filled them in o who you are and what you needed. “Right this way ma’am.”

You followed him silently as you two went into an elevator and up to Mr. Wayne’s office. It was a long walk and very silent until you got to some big doors and he knocked. You heard a deep voice say, “come in.”

The man who walked you up here opened the door and beckoned you to go in when you did he shut the door after you. You looked straight ahead and saw Bruce. He stood up from his seat and stuck his hand out for you to shake as you got closer. “Bruce Wayne, pleasure to meet you Miss L/N,” he said a small smile on his face.

You gave a smile as you shook his hand, “The pleasure is all mine, Mister Wayne.” you replied back, nervous as you sat down.

“So, Miss y/n, I have some questions for you.” it was a statement more than a question.

“Yes, mister Wayne?” you asked in a confused tone.

“Have you meet your soulmate?” what an odd question.

“No, sir, I haven’t.“

“Any family here in Gotham?”

“No, sir”

“What makes you-” He was cut off by his office doors opening.

“Father!” you turned around and looked into the most beautiful green eyes you’ve ever seen. He looked about the same size as Bruce. He was more handsome in person, his complexion was perfect, he had such a soothing voice even if he was yelling. His suit was tight on him and you could see the outlines of his muscles and Jesus was it making you weak in the knees. “Can you talk to me for a second?”

“Sure. excuse me Miss l/n,” Bruce said as he excused himself from your conversation.

You watched as they both left the room for a second. The feeling you had in your stomach wasn’t something you could ignore. Butterflies were fluttering in your stomach and your heartbeat was picking up, and a love-struck smile was forming on your face.

Damian Wayne was the cause, and there might not be a cure. But you couldn’t no wouldn’t allow yourself to fall from someone other than your soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment they were gone you took deep breaths trying to calm your racing heart, Daymia Wayne was handsome but he wasn’t your soulmate. You had to repeat that in your head when you heard the door open. The Wayne men entered back in and Bruce sat back down at his desk.

“Sorry about that, Miss l/n,” He said fixing his papers that were at his desk, “Now let’s get back to the questions.”

As you sat there you couldn’t help but feel nervous, Damian was sitting in the back of the room doing who knows what. You felt his eyes on you as you shifted nervously in your seat. “What makes you better than everyone else for this job?”

“Nothing that comes to mind,” You said giving him a smile, “I’m just a normal person, nothing special here.” you shrugged your shoulders telling him what you thought. There was no point in making up something about how you’re better than someone else when in reality there’s always going to be someone better than you at it.

Bruce nodded looking over your resume again, “Well Miss l/n, after a careful evaluation I have decided on my decision,” he looked at you with a kind smile, “You start tomorrow.” You couldn’t be happier. It took everything in you not to jump up and cheer.

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne.” You quickly grabbed your things making your way out of the office, you were stopped by Damian at the door.

He gave you a smirk that made you weak in the knees, “It’s going to be a pleasure working with you Y/n.” he held out his hand for a shake.

A deep blush crept on your cheeks you shook his hand and the only thing you could was nod. A grin spread widely across your face. You two finished with the unusually long handshake and right after you missed the warmth that his hand brought. You walked out of the room a smile and blush on your face. You couldn’t wait to come to work tomorrow.

It was your first day of work and you were nervous but mostly excited to start working. The elevator stopped on your floor and you walked to your new desk. You set your coffee down on your desk along with your things next to it. You began to get your things organized before taking a drink of your coffee.

“They’re drinking (c/f) like always,” you heard someone say from Mr. Wayne’s office. It sounded like Damian’s voice. You shrugged and took another sip of the coffee. “I never liked this flavor but my soulmate likes it so I had to adapt to it,” he said to his father, You didn’t want to but you started listening to their conversation.

“Do you think Miss (l/n) is here?” You heard the voice of your boss Bruce Wayne and you scrambled to make everything look neat and like you weren’t definitely listening to their conversation, the door opened and Bruce and Damian walked out, “Ah Miss (l/n) good morning.”

“Good morning to you too Mr. Wayne, other Mr. Wayne.” Damian chuckled at your greeting causing you to blush and stare at the floor.

“Miss l/n, it is okay to call me Damian, it will make everything less confusing,” You nodded blushing a little. Damian looked at your desk noticing the coffee cup, “Which flavor is that Miss l/n?”

“It’s (c/f) Mr- Damian.” He picked up the cup as though examining it. “If I can call you Damian then its alright for you to call me Y/n,” you said with a smile looking up at him.

“I’ve never been particularly interested in this flavor but I suppose it grew on me,” He gave you a small lopsided smile. Bruce said it was time to leave for their business meeting and you said your goodbyes to them as they walked to the elevator. You took another sip of your coffee as you heard Damian say before the elevator door closed, “Ah it’s (c/f) again.”

You brushed it off as a coincidence. There was no what you could be Damian Wayne’s soulmate, it never even crossed your mind. You got back to work as you began to schedule and arrange Bruce’s appointments and meetings for him. You would have usually followed him to his meeting but it was privet and your first day.

You stayed at your desk all day only leaving to use the bathroom and get lunch. After you were done with lunch Damian and Bruce came back, Damian had a salad in his hand. It had all types of different vegetables and some fruit.

“Miss l/n, did you finish getting my schedule done for this week?” Bruce asked you as he fixed the cuffs on his sleeves.

“I did sir,” You said with a smile hoping it would impress him.

He raised his eyebrow, “That fast? It takes my usual assistances days or weeks I’m impressed. ”

You could see Damian looking at you from the corner of your eye which made you blush, “Well, I’m quick at doing things!” you said happily. It was your first day and you were already impressing your employers.

“Well, Y/n we must get into the office and do some paperwork,” Bruce said going into his office and Damian following behind him.

Once the door was closed you could taste the salad and fruit, that Damian had. You thought about it for a second before taking a drink of the cold (c/f) to see what he would say. “(c/f) does not mix well with this salad father especially when its cold.”

You couldn’t deny that he wasn’t right about the drink and salad but it finally hit you, Damian Wayne was your soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a weird realization to know that Damian was your soulmate, especially since you worked with him and he was your boss. You couldn’t shake the feeling like Bruce knew that you two were destined together. Whenever you would eat he would look at Damian and see if he noticed that you were eating or drinking what he was tasting.

Now that you knew Damian was your soulmate you found yourself staring at him more often and trying to get him to see what you were eating and if he could taste it. For some reason, he never seemed to notice.

“Hey, Y/n,” Damian said as he walked forward it onto the doors of your office that lead to Bruce's’ office. You couldn’t help but be a little nervous around him when he came around. You didn’t know if you should tell Damian that you were his soulmate or let him figure it out on his own. It seems he’s a little clueless.

“Oh um, H-Hi Damian,” you said grabbing the papers on the desk and beginning to fix them in order. You then grabbed your tablet notifying bruce of Damian’s arrival and his schedule for today.

“So how was your day?” He asked sitting in front of you in the chair people usually sit down and make appointments with you to see Bruce when he isn’t busy.

“Um, it was good, I ate some F/F for lunch,” you said trying to hint at him that you were his soulmate. “How about you?” you asked to be sweet, you already knew what he ate, it was a salad with all kinds of fruits in it with no dressing.

“Just a plain fruit salad,” He said giving you a soft smile.

You felt a buzz from the tablet that sat on your lap and you looked down at it to see that Bruce texted you that he would be out in one minute. You looked back up and gave him a smile, your feet tapping on the floor and your hands and fingers twitching which was telling you that you were indeed very nervous. It’s just how he made you feel nowadays, well he always made you like that but now it was kinda hard not to have a panic attack just by looking at him.

“Sounds okay, Not really my favorite, if I was to ever eat it I’d drown it out with F/D,” You said dropping another hint that he didn’t seem to pick up.

As you were about to drop another hint, Bruce opened up the door letting the other man, that he was in a meeting with, out and shaking his hand. He wrapped up the meeting with the man and then gave you a smile. “You can come in now, Damian.”

Damian gave you a charming smile before walking into Bruce’s office. Once he disappeared out of earshot and sight Bruce turned to you and smugly said, “I know you’re his soulmate.” before disappearing out of sight into the room.

Once he said those words it felt as if your heart dropped into your stomach. You looked back at your tablet and your heart began to race in your chest. You had no idea how he figured it out but you were terrified.

I walked into my dad’s office and sit at his desks. I needed to talk to him about Y/n. I liked her but I was worried about dating her because she’s not my soulmate. I don’t want to fall in love with someone only to find my soulmate and break their heart.

My father sat in his chair with a mischievous look on his face. “What father?”

“So, Y/nnnn, you like her huh?” He asked me a smug look on his face as he saw my reaction to her.

“TT…okay yeah I do, so?” I asked defensively.

“Well you haven’t seen the hints she’s been dropping you so I’m gonna tell you, she’s your soulmate,” he said. I felt my breath catch in my throat. I now put all the pieces together, how she tells me what she eats for lunch. Now I see why she’s always nervous around me now.

I was ecstatic but also nervous. Y/n is my soulmate.


End file.
